


You'll Always Have A Shoulder To Lean On

by NoirAngel011



Series: Robin Needs Hugs and Steve Provides [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Canon Lesbian Character, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Homophobia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Robin gets bullied at school and Steve is not having it.





	You'll Always Have A Shoulder To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> Robi is not Robin misspelled it's another spelling of Robby or Robbie.

Friday- February 21, 1986. 3:30pm

Robin ran through the halls on Hawkins High, trying to get out quickly. She just wanted to leave and go home and cry. She exited the school and ran down the rocky path. She tried to keep her tears at bay as she headed for Steve's waiting car.

"Hey! Dyke!" Mark Anderson called to her. She didn't turn around, just kept running. Snow on the ground made it wet and slippery and she fell the second she picked up speed.

Mark and his goons came running over to her as she tried to get back up, blood running from her knee. One of them shoved her back down.

"Get off of me!" Robin punched at the boy who had shoved her before another one kicked her in the gut, sending her off her knees and onto the pavement.

"What you gonna do, go fuck a girl to feel better?" Mark taunted. She didn't know why they suddenly were targeting her. Robin hadn't ever told anyone besides Steve her secret and for some reason now these boys were calling her gay.

The others laughed and Robin bit her lip to keep from screaming. She heard heavy footsteps coming over towards her. Robin was sure she was about to be chewed out by the principal of something.

"Get the fuck away from her, assholes!" The familiar voice made a tear fall down Robin's face. Leave it to Steve to be her knight in shining armor when she needed him most.

Mark stood up from where he was holding Robin down with his knee.

"Oh! Has her "boyfriend" come to save the faggot?" Mark taunted. One guy slapped Robin from where she was being held onto the ground and she tried to punch him in the face but ended up missing and he grabbed onto her arm.

"I said, get the fuck away from her!" Steve charged. He protected his kids, and Robin was one of his kids now. He was determined to keep her safe. He punched Mark in the dick causing him to fall back onto the ground, hitting his head.

Steve kicked the guy holding Robin's arm and shoved the other, pushing them both off her. He scooped Robin up, she was bloody and beginning to bruise, and raced her to his car.

He carefully set her down inside and walked around to the driver's seat. Robin slung her backpack into the floorboard. There were dirty footprints on it and it was torn at the zipper. She almost cried looking at it. Robin bit at her wrist to stop the tears.

'Hey, no. Don't bite yourself. You're gonna make it worse, " Steve hushed her gently and he pulled her arm away from her mouth. Another tear fell down her face as she looked from him to the bag and back to him.

"My bag is ripped, " Robin was on the very edge of tears. Steve took her face into his hands. 

"Hey, shhh. It's okay. I can get you a new bag. Don't cry over the bag. Okay?" Steve brushed her hair away from her face.

Robin nodded and Steve pulled away, turning the key to start the car.

"How about we go home? That sounds like a good idea." Steve didn't wait for a response and pulled out of the parking lot.

He drove the short way to their apartment. When Steve turned eighteen his dad had made him move out so he had gotten an apartment. When Robin's parent's found out she was gay they kicked her out and Steve practically forced her to move in with him.

They got home and Steve climbed out of the car. He came around to the other side and pulled Robin out, carrying her inside. He left her bag in the car, it wasn't important right now- they could get it later. Right now Steve needed to get Robin cleaned up and probably let her cry it out.

Steve lifted Robin up onto the bathroom counter. She clung to him and didn't want to let go. Her eyes were clouded with tears. Steve grasped her hand tightly to reassure her. 

"Okay, I'm gonna clean you up, get this blood off of you. Sound good?" Steve brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Robin nodded. Still holding her hand, Steve turned around and opened the cabinet, digging out a washcloth.

He heated up the tap water to a lukewarm temperature and ran the cloth under the water all one-handed. Steve wrung it out slightly.

Robin flinched when the cloth touched her scraped knee. She squeezed his hand tighter as Steve washed off her leg and arm. Steve comforted her by holding her hand and stopping to run his fingers through her hair every now and then.

He covered her wounds and scrapes with antiseptic cream, making Robin hiss in pain. Steve put on a few new band-aids. Robin always seemed to be scraping herself up. Robin's eyes were still flooded with unshed tears.

Steve pulled her back into his arms and carried her into the living room. Robin slid down onto the plush grey couch and brought her knees up to her chest as she kicked her shoes off. She buried her head into her knees and just sat there, trying to keep herself from breaking down sobbing. Steve grabbed the red fuzzy blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her.

He sat down next to Robin and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer so that they were sharing the blanket.

He noticed Robin shaking as she tried to keep her composure, and his heart shattered.

"Robi, It's okay. You can cry, you can let it out. I'm here. You're safe with me, " Steve hoped his words were soothing as he rubbed her back gently.

Robin turned her head to him, burying it into his chest. She started to full-on bawl. Steve hugged her close and whispered comforting (what he hoped was comforting) words to her. 

"I don't k-know why th-they were call-calling me a d-dyke! I n-never t-told any-anyone!" Robin was almost yelling. Steve hugged her tighter and grabbed her hand, holding it in his.

"Robi, those people are just assholes, okay? They just want to make fun of you. They don't know the truth, they're just idiots, " Steve said, holding his best friend close. Robin sniffed, she had finally started calming down.

"Really?" Robin looked up at him with those big blue eyes. Steve smiled.

"Really. And listen- if those idiots ever try to mess with you again, they'll have me to answer to. And I have a nailed bat in my trunk." Steve reassured her, lightly tapping her nose.

Robin giggled and snuggled into him. Steve ran a hand through her hair and relaxed, leaning back against the arm on the couch now with Robin laying on his chest. It felt nice. 

Robin nuzzled into Steve, closing her eyes. There were tear tracks down her cheeks but she was smiling. Steve smiled too and closed his eyes. 

They both drifted off in minutes. That was the day Steve vowed to keep his Robin safe, no matter what.

"I'll always protect you, Robi, " Was the last thing Steve said before he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
